Ever Decreasing Circles
by Hope Meijer
Summary: Daniel, you need to get a life. [SJ] Missing scenes for Ripple Effect


_Author's Note: Episode frustration – so many hints, so little explanation. Missing scenes for Ripple Effect. Spoilers._

_Recommedation: "City Of The Gods" by Sonny Whitelaw. If you're a shipper and you haven't read it, please do! The story is amazing, and there are so many little shippy bits, and a nice big one at the end! I went all fangirlish at that bit..._

* * *

EVER DECREASING CIRCLES

* * *

"Ah, Sam..." Daniel and Mitchell rounded the corner to Sam's lab, only they didn't quite manage to get there. With one foot over the threshold, Daniel had stopped, Mitchell walking straight into the back of him and raising a hand to drag over his face from the near-miss. 

Daniel was faced with countless Samantha Carters, all of varying differences, but not his. "Um...my Sam?"

The woman nearest the door spoke up. "I think she went to meet General O'Neill topside."

"Thanks."

Mitchell was already backing away from the door, but after a thought, Daniel stopped and turned to face the room again. "By the way, how many of you are in a relationship – of any type – with Jack O'Neill?"

All but one raised their hands. Daniel frowned slightly at the Sam tucked in the corner, wearing blue BDUs and looking exceedingly sheepish. She slowly raised her hand, blushing deep red. "It's against the regs, okay?"

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. Mitchell poked him in the back. "What was that for?"

"Thought so. Sam's outnumbered."

Mitchell frowned, recalling several of the older mission reports. "The whole alternate reality thing?"

"Yeah. The ones we encountered that had both Sam and Jack in were the ones where they were engaged or married, or at least together."

Mitchell shrugged. He was still getting most of the base gossip second-hand.

* * *

"Sir," she greeted, smiling at the tall figure of the General as he passed through the checkpoints. 

"Carter. Good to see you again." His hand rested on her shoulder, and as they started walking together, it moved down to the small of her back. It was a subtle gesture; one that no one would usually think twice about, but to the trained eyes of the SGC members it spoke volumes about the relationship between General O'Neill and Colonel Carter.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you out of Washington so quickly, but..."

"Ah!" He held up his other hand. "No worries. You know how much I love getting called out of meetings on urgent SGC business. Makes me sound important. Besides, Hank said it couldn't wait."

"There's someone we want you to meet. We've all had the chance, and I think you deserve to."

His questioning look bored into her all the way down the infirmary, but she refused to tell him, instead making light conversation until they reached their destination and he could see whom she had been referring to.

When he turned into the infirmary, he stopped to take in the sight before him. "I...Doc?"

Janet Fraiser stepped down from the gurney she was perched on, and moved towards him. "General...I hear that I'm no longer with you in this reality."

"No." She could hear in the way he was restrained with his words that it still hurt. "You're not." She was so close to Jack and Samantha O'Neill in her reality that it came as no surprise that she had been a valued and loved member of their group.

"Come here, doc." He stepped forward and hugged her briefly, squeezing her lightly. She stepped over to the side and smiled up at Sam whilst Jack let his eyes roam the room.

"Martouf."

"General O'Neill."

Janet and Sam shared a small smile between them. The greetings were courteous, but Jack's voice had definitely taken on a territorial edge, and Sam decided not to tell him about her 'moment' with Martouf until later. They were always truthful and open with each other, but now did not seem such a good time.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" 

She grinned up at him. "General Landry isn't expecting you for another hour, and since I have all the other 'me's working on something, I'd say we have time."

"C'mere." He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and lightly kissing the exposed flesh there. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she murmured.

"Now, since we've got a bit of time –"

A knock at the door stopped him short, and he barely restrained a groan of annoyance. "I bet it's Daniel..."

"Sam?"

It was.

"Daniel?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm just resting. I have a headache..."

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I just –"

"You just what?"

He paused, as if he was deciding whether or not to speak. Finally, it sounded like he had made his mind up.

"I – er, just thought you might like to know that, ah, all the other Sams – in your lab – are...um...seeing Jack. In some shape or form."

Jack could imagine the archaeologist's face would be a nice shade of red by now.

"Daniel..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just thought...thought that you should know that. Sam, you need to talk to Jack."

The door opened and Jack stood face to face with Daniel. Over his shoulder, Sam was trying hard to keep a straight face. Or at least rearrange her features into a vaguely apologetic look.

"Daniel, you need to get a life."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know, these are getting worse. Anyway, those hints kept bugging me, and since I don't really like Pete I just had to make something of it. _


End file.
